1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drywall installation and more particularly to a box dispenser that can dispense drywall tape or corner material directly from the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous systems have required drywall installers to remove a roll of tape or corner material from the box it comes in. Typically the drywaller takes the roll from the box and lays it on the floor. Every vertical or horizontal corner is then measured. Next the drywaller measures the correct length of taping or corner material while it is still on the floor. Finally the drywaller cuts the material to length and installs it in each corner.